


Never too old for love

by Amaniaclikenoiz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assertive bottom Con, Christmas Smut, M/M, Porn with a lot of Plot, Protective Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaniaclikenoiz/pseuds/Amaniaclikenoiz
Summary: After the android revolution, Connor has no place to stay. Soft hearted as he is, Hank takes him in, and ends up regretting it promptly. Living with another person, much less an android entails unforseen complications.It gets even more complicated, when Hank is injured on duty and Connor reveals why he's so overly protective.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Never too old for love

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> So this is just a little thing I put together for a friend of mine for Christmas. I still want to share it with you guys, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Ah yes, that feeling when you see a typo in the title TWO WEEKS after uploading it...smh

Hank still wasn't sure he liked this idea. He'd always loved his privacy, a cave to crawl back into. Just his own. No one around to annoy, or judge him. But where was the poor guy supposed to go? Connor had no money to his name, heck almost none of the Androids did, yet. It all still had to be figured out. They were still discussing whether they should have bank accounts like anyone else, special ones marked as Android accounts- which, of course, the Andoirds resistance didn't like much- or if there needed to be an entirely new system. Even less sympathy for this idea. 

Hank was glad he only had the needs of one of those newly found people to take care of. Right. So he had to take Connor in. He wasn't too sure, if he was miffed, as he had to give up the solitude and hence made comfort of his cave, or if he was happy to have the guy around him. He did rather enjoy his company, after all. 

Well that was when they were on duty together, or on long car rides. But living together? He hadn't even moved in with his wife that quickly back then. Hank tried forcefully not to think about the last time he'd lived with another human being. That was the other things though. Another human being. Sure, Connor was very human like and surely he could mistake the guy for just that at times, but in the end, Hank had no idea how to house, much less take care of a synthetic person. He was sure Connor was going to tell him though. He hoped. 

“Hank?”, Connor interrupted his train of thought. “ I would absolutely understand if my request was too much. After all, we know each other less than a week and-”

“Nah, it's alright. Where're gonna go anyways? That ship you guys had is no more and as far as I know you can't rent an apartment without any money, no?”

“That would be correct. Still, I could look for humans offering their homes,”Connor explained, “I hear there are quite a lot of people offering their come in exchange for helping them with their chores and such services.”

“Argh, shut it. You're coming with me. You think I'll let you be the maid for some random idiot? Nah.” Hank continued to his car, not making the effort to ask Connor to follow. He knew he would, just like he'd done the last few days.

In the car they were sitting in silence for a while. Somehow it was weird, now that there were no cases to discuss. Then again, “ Hey Con. Have you thought about becoming a proper policeman ?”

“Pardon me?” he seemed genuinely caught off guard. 

“Well you know. You have all these skills – analysis, deduction, well lead interrogation. Would be a waste to not use them, don't you think?” It hit him. That was what he was built for. Was it ok to suggest sticking to what he was made for? “Uh, well you know-” Hank couldn't figure out the new social rules just yet.

“I haven't thought about it yet.” He paused. “I haven't really thought much about the future at all yet.” 

To drown out the following silence Hank turned up the volume of the music. Nothing better to clear your brain than some fast, loud beats. They spent the rest of the ride home engulfed in the high volume scream of some of Hank's favorite bands.

Hank turned off the engine, ready to open his door, before being interrupted. “ Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I would make a good officer?” Hank let out a little laugh. “I don't mean ability wise. I know what I was built for. But there is more to truly being good at that job.”

Hank was highly confused. “Like?”

“Social skills. The job highly involves interacting with other people. Especially now that tensions can easily arise, do you think I can adequately handle those situations?”

Hank sat back down. “Look, Con, you managed to do just that during the most tense time possible. The damn revolution. You even made some of the officers on the precinct like you.”

“Like you, you mean?”

Awkwardly laughing, Hank answered, “Sure, like me. But even my boss, and some of the other officers. You're a good guy, Connor. “ Fumbling for the right words, he added,” You'd make a fine officer, alright?”

Connor smiled. Actually smiled. It was such a small thing, but he'd never seen that expression on the guy's face and it made him feel...something. He wasn't sure what, but he was positively dazzled by it. “ Ok. Then, I will consider it. Shall we go in? It's cold out here and I'm sure your clothing is not appropriate.” 

The concerned teasing continued inside Hank's house. Too much trash around. They should try to reduce the alcohol stash. The fridge had concerning little nutritiously valuable food. According to Connor that was. Hank thought the leftovers were just fine. He knew a lot was going to changed with Connor living with him, but he was not going to let him change his habit around just like that. Not that easily. 

Hank had excused himself to get a shower and some clean clothes. When he came out, he heard a loud thud. What now? Entering the living room he could hear Sumo slobbering. “What the?”

Connor was laying sprawled out on the floor, underneath a very excited Sumo, who was giving him a good wash. 

“I seem to have gotten him a little overly excited while playing.”

“Sumo, down!”, but the giant furball did not move and happily kept snuggling into Connor.  
“Oh I don't mind. He's such a friendly dog:”, he muttered through the fur, still petting him. 

It was good that they were getting along, but getting along too well and undermining Hank's authority would be a problem. Sumo slumped down onto Connor, rendering him immobile. This was going to be fun. “I need a drink.”

After pouring himself some Whiskey, Hank plopped onto his couch, dog and Android still at his feet. “You gonna get up and join me, or do you prefer the floor.” Gently pushing Sumo down from himself Connor joined him. Yeah. Not weird at all. Just two guys sitting on the couch in silence, staring holes into the damn wall. So this was how it was going to be from now on. Awkward as all hell. 

“Don't let me be in the way of your usual habits”, Connor finally remarked.

“ Habits?”

“Well, I'm sure you don't usually sit in silence and drink at the end of the day.” Hank was pretty sure which event crossed the guy's mind at this point. “The again...”

Hank put down his drink. “Yeah, yeah I hear you. So. Any suggestions?”

“Well we could watch some TV.”

Turning on the old TV, Hank realized he had no idea what Connor liked to watch. They never got around to talking about things like that. He handed over the remote. “You choose.”

Connor stared at the long plastic device for a few seconds.

“What? Too vintage for you?”, Hank joked.

“No, no. I just don't know what to watch either. I never had the time to sit down and watch anything.” Right. All the poor sod knew was work. He really didn't envy him for that.

“Just try some stuff out then. I'm sure you'll find something.” Connor started switching through some channels, with various degrees of interest. “If nothing's to your liking, I also have some movies on DVD, ya know.”

Connor went back to an animal documentary. “This seems interesting.” Seriously? Hank would have to show him some better programs soon. For the first night he would let him have his way, guest's choice and all that, but he would not stand for always watching the wonders of the Amazon or some such nonsense. 

So they stuck with the program. Connor asked the oddest questions, like why they had to name all of the animals, without anyone having adopted them, or why some of the animals were antagonized, although they were just doing what they had to by nature. As if Hank had answers to that, other than That's what people want from these things.

At some point Sumo decided the couch wasn't crowded enough and squeezed himself on there with them. He ended up mostly laying on Connor's lap, as he didn't mind his weight. Looking over at the two of them ever so often, Hank couldn't help but enjoy the peace of the situation. As turbulent as the circumstances of their meeting had been, he did enjoy the Android's presence very much. He'd grown very much attached to him fairly quickly. Too quickly, if he asked his gut. 

After what felt like a week worth of animal planet, Hank decided to call it a night. “So, uh, where would you want to sleep, anyways?” He really hadn't thought this through. 

“Don't worry Hank. I don't sleep. Not technically.” Right. Not human. He would probably have to keep reminding himself of that a lot the next few days. “I mean I can go into a shut down mode, if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Actually, I think it would.” Hank awkwardly looked around his home. He never really had people stay over. The couch was not all that big and not meant to sleep on. Well, Sumo usually slept on it, but that was something entirely different.

“I can just stay on here. I believe that would be customarily correct for a guest?”He did that weird puppy head tilt. 

“Well I mean you live here now. You're not really a guest.” He shrugged. “ Suit yourself. I'll be in my bed.” He turned off the TV and collected his glass from off the table. “Good night then.”

“See you tomorrow, lieutenant.” 

“Argh come on. We're past that, aren't we?” 

“Ah”, his little circle blinked a few times, “right. Sleep well, Hank.” 

Grumbling something under his breath Hank went to bed. Laying awake for bit, he felt ridiculous. Why did Connor make him so nervous? He was in the next room over, probably already sleeping- uh shut down. He turned around another time, hoping the change of position would finally allow him to find some sleep. 

Just as he finally seemed to pass into the much needed state of unconsciousness called sleep, he heard his door ever so slightly creek. Instinctively Hank quickly drew the gun out of the drawer and sat up straight, pointing his gun toward the door. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you”, raised hands, LED blinking red, Connor had frozen in place. Mostly Hank could only make out the LED and Connor silhouette from the light behind him, but it sure enough was him. 

“Goddamnit Connor!” With an exesparated sigh Hank let himself sink back into bed. “You'll end up giving me a heart attack.”

Still frozen in place, Connor's voice seemed full of concern. “I'm sorry, Hank. I'll do my best to avoid causing any further stress.”

“Yeah? I wanna see you try.” Rubbing his face, Hank sat back up and put the gun back in place. “What is it?”

“You didn't inform me that the couch is Sumo's preferred resting place. He didn't seem to mind sharing, but ended up accidentally kicking me down.”

Hank laughed out in full volume. “Oh I wish I could have seen that!” Yellow light. “Alright, alright sorry. The question remains: What the heck are you doing in my bedroom?”

“I just thought I could take that” he pointed towards a comfy chair, which was currently used as a laundry collector,” and sleep on it instead.”

Hank stared at the other guy blankly. “The chair. Really?”

“Why not.” 

More staring. Right. An android probably didn't get uncomfortable in such a chair. Groaning, Hank buried himself back into his blanket. He was too tired for this shit. “Suit yourself. “ He heard some fumbling and clothes hitting the floor. Great, now he had to tidy that up tomorrow as well. Oh joy. 

Hank tried very, very hard to fall asleep again. To no avail. It was just too weird having another person sitting in a chair right behind him. So he turned around. Nope, this was worse. “Are you staring at me, you weirdo?”

“Sorry, I only meant to make sure you were able to rest. I didn't particularly watch you as such, I was waiting for your breathing to indicate sleeping, before I'd turn on my resting mode.”

“Oh for fucks sake Connor, that's just too odd.”

“I apologize.”

This wasn't good. If every night was going to be like this now, Hank would never sleep peacefully again. 

“Is there anything I can do to ease your tension, Hank?”

“Yeah, behave like normal person. That would help.”, he barked, before turning back around. He really was too exhausted to deal with any of this. Why did he think this was a good idea again? 

Before he could get into any more thoughts of regret, he felt the mattress give into some weight behind him. Turning around, his face was only inches away from Connors. If that hadn't meant falling out his bed, he'd have jumped back. “ WHAT THE-”

“Was this a bad idea?”

Hank was out of words. “What even IS the idea here? Make Hank uncomfortable any which way possible? 'Cause you're doing a grand job with that!”  
Trying to give him as much space as possible Connor drew back as much as the bed allowed. “You said to behave like a normal person. I figured that the most normal position for a person to sleep in would be the bed. Consequently, I decided to join you.” Hank still had no words. “Should I get back up? You still seem to be greatly distressed.”

Connor started to move, but Hank gently put his hand on the guy's shoulder. “Stay. No more moving. Just. Try and pretend to sleep, for Pete's sake.” Nodding, Connor went back to his former position. “And no more staring, you hear? Close your damn eyes.” 

“Good night, Hank. And sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Night.” Silence. Finally. It was still awkward as hell, but at least Hank could pretend he was just sharing the bed with a friend. Actually, he was, wasn't he? Yeah. He was just helping out a friend in need, who didn't have a place, or bed of his own and so he shared his own. Made perfect sense. 

“Hank?”

Unbelievable. “What?!”

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“For working with me, accepting me, even inviting me into your home. For everything. I don't take that for granted.” 

Good thing it was dark. Otherwise he might have ended up embarrassing himself; Blushing just because of some kind words. What was he, sixteen? “Don't mention it.” Finally, his unusual guest settled and Hank was able to get some shut eye. This was going to be really, really challenging, wasn't it? 

\----- the next week-----

So. The last week was one hell of an adventure. Day by day, more laws concerning the new citizens were being discussed, demanded and demonstrated for. Of course, police officers had to make sure everything went smoothly. Hank wondered more than once, if it wasn't weird for those among the police androids who'd decided on staying. Ah well. They were all very well capable of making their own decisions. If they got tired of the job, like any officer did, they could retire just as much. 

Speaking of androids deciding to stick around, Connor did just that. Both at home and at the station. After thinking it over for a day, the cop to be decided to tag along to the precinct again. Fowler was overjoyed. So joyous in fact that he decided, for lack of a better idea, to stick Hank back together with his newly found flat mate. That meant seeing him day in day out.

While Hank enjoyed the other's company, he was not sure he was ready for that kind of shared life yet. Heck, they were going to spend more time together, than he and his wife ever did. Hank highly doubted their relationship would survive this, but he had no choice but to play along.

At least, he thought, he was finally able to sleep without greater disturbances. Sure, if he thought about it too much, it was still really weird to casually fall asleep to another guy, synthetic or not, every night. After all, it wasn't like they were dating. 

Chugging down his coffee, Hank tried to drown out any further thoughts. He had enough on his plate as it were. The poor young girl that had been murdered seemed to have chosen some really shady friends lately, and Hank was not particularly looking forward to interrogating them. 

Standing in front of what was obviously a drug lab in disguise, Hank let out a heavy sigh. “Here we go.” 

“Lieutenant, may I go first?” Right. At work he insisted on addressing him properly. 'Respecting an elder officer' he called it. 

“Why? I think I can handle a few blazed idiots.” His hand was already on the handle, only to be stopped by his partner. 

“According to the data it's highly likely that these idiots will be armed.” with a disgruntled face he added, “ and idiots are the worst bearers of weapons.”

“I'll be fine, now let me do my job.” Hank was not going to be babied by someone who was still wet behind the ears. Even if that someone meant well. 

Connor's LED flashed yellow and he obviously wasn't happy to, but he stepped back. “I'll be right behind you”

Nodding, Hank opened the door and covered his nose and mouth right away. He knew this stench. Drugs. And a lot of blood. Moving forward, he kept the hand on his gun. “Eyes an ears sharp, Con” The two of them kept on moving through the small warehouse, room by room. Everything seemed clear, except for suspicious amounts of blood on both the floor and walls, but no bodies. Forensics would be thrilled once they got here. One last door. 

“Lieutenant”

“Yupp, I hear 'em.” Shoving Connor, who was still silently protesting, behind himself, Hank slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open with his foot, gun ready. 

Suddenly, a bright flash stung right in his face and Hank went blind for a second. Just a second. That was all that guy needed, to pull the trigger. Hank felt himself being pushed away, before Connor came rushing in, quickly disarming the young guy, who himself was bleeding like hell. 

After a few more seconds, Hank finally regained his sight. Luckily, the first thing he saw was Connor holding up the suspect, Tony. Hank stepped nearer.“So, what the hell happened here, huh?” Hank huffed, as his partner held the suspect still. No answer. “No? Then answer me this” Hank picked up the boxes that were still blaring loudly” why the heck are you blasting Whitney Houston songs, while you just sit here bleeding to death?”

“Why do you care?!”the guy didn't even have the guts to look him in the eye. 

“Why? Because first you subject me to that terrible noise you call singing along, and then you shoot me.” Turning off the box and throwing it aside, Hank realized that his arm hurt. He'd check that later, first he had to get that idiot to talk. 

“Fuck you man, it was coming from the heart!”

“Yours? No wonder it sounded so terrible!” Finally the guy turned his head and faced Hank head on, while Connor had to fasten his grip. 

“You think cause my brother runs a drug ring I can't love? You think I wanted her to die?!”

“Her? Patricia?”

“Of course Patricia! She was my life, my everything, but he took her...”the poor moron started crying, ugly. 

“So you made sure he payed, right?” Connor intervened. “ You ratted him out to the rival gang and they did their job. Hence all the blood, but no bodies. They took them.”

“Yeah, all of them.”

Hank shook his head. “And left you a bullet or two as a parting gift.”

Soon enough, the backup Connor had automatically called arrived. They took Tony with them, and tried to convince Hank to let himself get checked out. To no avail. He'd had enough for today, and could already tell that it was nothing a properly fixed bandage and some good old booze couldn't fix. Much to Connor's concern, but Hank had gotten quite used to ignoring said concern on a regular basis by now. Apparently his entire house gave Connor about 10 concerns each day, and who had time for that kind of crap?

After reporting at the station, the two of them split up. Hank still wanted to have a drink, while Connor went on home. He wasn't a big fan of Jimmy's bar and no one there was a particularly great fan of his, so this was for the best. The old lieutenant arrived to a warm welcome. They all pretended to almost not recognize him and insisted on being dramatic about his absence.

It was true. Ever since he'd met Connor, he spent much less time here. Not that he stopped drinking, but he could also do that at home and since the android was a surprisingly passable cook, the home made meals drew Hank home stronger, than the booze tempted him to leave. 

As he could already hear the nagging monologue about how badly alcohol affects his health, Hank decided to, after just about three drinks, go home and grab some such meal. He was sure that Con had already prepared one of his well crafted anti hangover meals. Those things actually sort of worked. Sometimes it was really neat to have someone waiting for him, who cared for his well being. Sometimes. 

Coming home, Hank could already smell some eggs and bacon. Now that was a medicine he could get behind. As he walked in, he noticed that Sumo had once again conquered his flat mate as a pillow. It was almost adorable, the way Connor was buried underneath the heavy dog, looking like he was asleep on the couch. He'd left some sort of crime show run on TV. Why he liked to watch those, despite having to face all that crap at work anyways, Hank would never understand. Noticing that he was smiling to himself, Hank rushed into the kitchen, before anyone could notice. 

Luckily, the food was still somewhat warm, spearing him the work of heating it back up. As he sat down to eat, a wet nose snuffed his hand. “You hungry boy?” He got back up and prepared some dinner for Sumo as well. 

“You could've woken me up, you know”

“Yeah, but you guys seemed comfortable. Didn't wanna interrupt that.” Hank poured the remainder of the dry food into the Saint Bernards bowl, who was waiting for him to finish, tail happily wagging. 

Meanwhile Connor had disappeared into the bathroom and Hank knew he wasn't going to get out of getting his wound treated. He'd already checked, the bullet had only grazed him and it was barely worse than a slight cut. Although he was sure Connor would heavily disagree. 

His flat mate put an assortment of medical supplies on the table, while Hank kept on enjoying his dinner. “ Where'd you get all that?” Not from out of his sparingly stocked home supply that much was sure. 

“I went to the pharmacy before coming home.” With a cocky smile he added, “I knew you wouldn't go to any medical professional, so I made sure I could take proper care of it myself.”

“Come on Con. It's not even that bad.”

“Your whole shirt was soaked.”

“Yeah, cuts bleed. No big deal.”

“You got shot, Hank. Not cut.” His tone of voice changed. “Although I would prefer for neither to happen in the future.”

Hank put his fork away. “Look. I'm an officer of the law, dealing with all kinds of stupid numbnuts. It's the risk of the job, this stuff happens.”

“It doesn't have to. Just let me go first next time, like I asked you to.” 

“Sure, I'll let a rookie take the lead! No way Connor!”

He got up. “ If I hadn't pushed you, you'd be in the hospital now, or worse!”

“Jeez, calm down.” Hank awkwardly fumbled with some hair in the back of his head. “Thanks, by the way. You really saved my skin there”

The young android let out a heavy sigh and moved his chair over to Hank. “ Anytime, Hank.” He started to roll up Hank's sleeves, but soon realized that the shirt would still be in the way. “Could you remove your shirt, please?”

“Seriously?”

“I need to be able to reach the wound.” Reluctantly, Hank followed the request. How long had it been, since anyone had seen him without his shirt? Apart from his doctor, of course. Connor seemed bothered and his LED hadn't stopped flashing since he got upset a minute ago.

“What? Never seen a half naked old man?”

“In fact, I haven't”, he remarked with a chuckle. Carefully, he started tracing over Hank's shoulder, which was still bruised from another encounter a few days back. Hank tried really hard not to have shivers. 

“I believe the cut is on my arm, no?”

“I was just-” he looked befuddled. “Actually I'm not entirely sure, what I was doing. I apologize.” Connor started dozing some wool pads in alcohol to clean the wound. “Next time, I will go in first.”

Hank turned to face him directly. “ Oh yeah? Remind me, who is the superior officer?”

“You, but-”

“So who gives the orders?”

“You.”

“End of discussion.” While gesturing with his arms, the cut on his arm send a sting through his body. Connor immediately went from angry, back to concerned looking. 

“I won't accept that.” Starting to dab the wound on the other's arm, Connor continued without letting himself be interrupted. “ Hadn't I pushed you, the bullet could have hit your lung. You would be much worse off, maybe dead.” Hank winced. “Sorry.”

“Con, come on. I'm fine. You made sure of that, didn't you? Just let it go”.

“I can't. I want to prevent injuries before they occur.” He started carefully applying some cream. “I just,” after another wince, he proceeded with even more care,” I can't stand to see you get hurt, Hank.” Silently, he continued the treatment for a while, while Hank tried to not be embarrassed, and failed. 

“Fine. If I deem it appropriate, I will let you go first, okay?” There is was again, that dorky smile of his. Goddamnit, he was going to be the death of him. Averting his eyes, Hank mumbled “Why's this so important to you anyways? I'm the one supposed to protect you.”

“Because you're important to me, Hank. How's that hard to understand?”

Hank coughed slightly. “Argh please. I'm just an old lieutenant you're being stuck with. No need to get so worried.”

“Stuck with? I asked Fowler to be your partner.”

“You did?”Hank turned his head back towards the guy who now started to wrap a bandage around his arm. 

“Of course.” Hank fell silent again. He'd just assumed he got stuck with him. Surely there were better things a skilled person like Connor could be doing, instead of watching over an old moron like himself. And yet. “Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I not important to you?” 

Hank raised his voice. “ What?! Of course you are!” He ignored the once again flashing light at the side of the other guy's head. “Do you think I would risk my head for anyone to meddle in a revolution? Do you think I trust everyone with how I feel? Or let any random asshole live in my own damn home?” Hadn't Connor had his arm in his grasp, Hank would have gotten up and left. Too bad the damn bandage took basically forever.

“Then, why?” Connor cocked his head. “Why can't you understand how I feel?” 

Hank just shrugged. “Maybe I'm just dense, who knows.” 

The bandage was now firmly fixed to his arm. “I know you aren't.” His partner let his hand rest on Hank's lower arm.

“Not going to just let me walk away, are you?”

“I want you to understand. How can I make you understand how I feel?” Such an innocent question. Such a hit in the gut. Time to go to bed. 

“No idea.” Hank got up. “Anyways, thanks for helping me out, but I'm hitting the hay. Long day and all.” The android called out to him once more, but Hank just wanted to crawl into his bed. He was too old for this kind of drama. Tonight, he tried to tuck himself into bed extra tight. Just fall sleep already. Get the day over with. 

After a while, he felt the familiar weight of the guys sharing his bed join him. Too bad. Now It was damn near impossible to fall asleep. He shortly considered banning him on the couch for tonight, then again, he didn't actually do anything wrong. He'd have to ban himself to the couch. Yeah, like he was going to do that in his own damn home. 

As he turned around, not able to find peace at all, he notices Connor's eyes on himself. “Back to the creepy staring, are we?” No damn answer. “Want me to throw you out for the night?”

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“Then think in another direction, damn it.” Hank forced himself to roll onto his back and demonstratively closed his eyes. He really wished he was one of those people who could just fall asleep within seconds. He remembered that old meditation cassette he had long since thrown away. Just focus on your breathing. Relax. Feel yourself sink into the mattress and-

“Hank?” 

For fucks sake. “I'm sleeping.” 

For a while, Hank thought that damn boy had finally gotten the message. To his frustration though, he could feel his movement next to him though. What was he playing at now? Without a warning, he felt something soft touching his lips. It took him a few moments to realize that is was Connor's lips. 

“What the ?!” With a normal human being, Hank would at least have been warned by feeling their breath or something. With Connor though, he almost got a damn heart attack. “What're you doing?!”

“I- I don't know!” it was almost not noticeable, but his voice cracked a bit with his next words,”I just, I felt like it.” He moved back a bit. “I apologize, if this was wrong.” 

Hank ran his hand through his face and groaned. “No it's not wrong. Not really, I mean”He gestured somewhere into the dark,”Jesus, Connor.” He took a second to breathe. “You just, you startled me.”

“I'm sorry. Should I warn you next time?”

“Next time? Is this your idea of making me understand or something?”

Hank waited for what felt like an eternity for his partner to answer. “I think so, yes.” 

During another long pause they just stared at each other in the dark, like the idiots they were. How the heck was he supposed to answer this? Did that moron even know what he was saying? Hank was pretty sure Connor knew what kissing was and why people did it, heck they'd been to a damn brothel together during their investigation. Who was he kidding? Of course he knew. Hank was the one, who had no clue how to handle himself right now. 

“So uh, you sure you know what you're doing?”, was the best he could come up with.

“I am pretty sure I just kissed you, yes.” He shuffled around a little more, clearly at least as uncomfortable as Hank himself. “It's a display of affection, so I deemed it appropriate.” His voice became soft. “I also thought about doing this for quite a while. Even before today.” 

Hank closed his eyes. Jesus. What a mess. He didn't even know how he felt about the guy himself and he went and dropped shit like this. Fuck. “Look, Con, I don't know what to tell you.” The other guy seemed to be waiting for a continuation. Too bad Hank was all out of words. “I...ah man. Look. You're young, right?”

“I guess. I am not a child though, Hank. Don't treat me like one.”

Right. “I wasn't gonna. It's just. What do you even want with an old sack o'shít like me?”

“Don't say that. You're a good man and I like being with you. If I didn't want to spend more time with you, I wouldn't have moved in with you.” That was adorable. Good thing it was dark, Hank felt the blood rush into his cheeks again. When was the last time anyone said shit like that to him?

“Look, Con, all I'm saying is, don't rush into things.” He did his trademark head cock. For fucks sake. If he went one like this, Hank would lose all sense and embrace him just like that. That would be stupid though, wouldn't it. “ I want you to be certain. Think things through.”

“As far as I know, feelings aren't working of the basis of rational thought. What good will thinking do?”

Covering his eyes with his hands, Hank could feel his head spin. He was too old for shit. “Think about your future. Don't act on impulse.” He sat up a bit, so he could face Connor properly. “ I want you to know, how you see yourself in the next ten years. Where will you go? What will you want to achieve? Do you really want to settle down for an old fart like me?”

“Hank.”

“Please. Do that for me?” Connor's LED was blinking in the darkness. Well, at least he was thinking now. Good for him. 

“Okay. I think I understand.” Hank was just about to snuggle back into his blanket, relieved to finally get some peace, when the android spoke again, softly, “May I request another kiss before we go to sleep though?”

“Connor”

“I know. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow morning, promise.”

It wasn't like he was at all against it. In fact, he was glad he got another chance to kiss the guy. But he knew it wasn't good to foster any habits that had no future. Still, he promised he would hold back beginning tomorrow, so what was the harm. “Fine. ”

Connor gently stroked his face with his left index finger, until he reached his ear, finally cupping his face. Slowly, he drew nearer, careful not to startle Hank again. It was somewhere between really sweet, and awfully annoying. Hank never liked to be treated like a porcelain doll. This, however, as it ended with the sweet and soft touch of Connor's lips, he would give a pass. Afterwards, slumbers sweet embrace followed suit. Tonight, he seemed to be one lucky bastard.

\---- time passes----

A bit more than two weeks had passed and Christmas was almost upon them. Not that Hank particularly hated Christmas, no. He just hated the rate at which humans seemed to lose their marbles around this time. Why was it that whenever this time of year arose, people seemed to stop being able to tolerate each others bullshit, and instead started grabbing their guns? 

Well, considering his own misery, he almost understood. It had been weeks since that encounter of another kind with Connor and he sure took his sweet time thinking. Or, more probable, he quickly made up his mind that whatever thought he might have felt that night, was just silly and unsustainable. Hank totally got that. In the end, that young, up and coming officer was meant for more than just stinky old Hank Anderson. Totally.

“What's that?” Hank pointed at the piece of green Reed had just hung up. 

“Mistletoe. For the less grumpy and more kissable folk around here.” 

“Ah, sure”, asshole. “ The you should probably stay at your desk for the rest of the day.”

“Screw you, Anderson.” Hank took his coffee and went back to his desk, trying to get ready for the day.

“Hey Anderson”

“What is it, Miller?”

“Fowler told me I ask you if I could, uh, borrow your partner?”

Hank crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “Borrow?”

Miller took a slight step back, hands on hips, “Yeah. My case kind of got hairy and we're understaffed as it is.”

“How's that Connor's problem?”

“Well, Fowler said you don't have any big cases right now, so you can handle it on your own.” The lieutenant took a big sip from his coffee. “Come on man, you know I don't actually have to ask you. I just know you're kind of protective of the kid and-”

He raised an eyebrow. “Protective?” He emptied his coffee and got up. “He's his own man. Go ask him yourself. “

“Hank-”

“If you'll excuse me, my coffee is empty.”, with that, he headed for the kitchen. He'd need much more than just one cup to deal with today. And what a day it was. Usually Hank only worked homicides, now though, it was all hands on deck. So his arrest included: two drunk idiots beating their spouses, a young girl almost burning to death, trying to cook for her mom, another idiot setting a Christmas tree display on fire and several pick pockets. Merry fucking Christmas. 

As he was shoving the last guy, who'd tried to lift some technological oddities from the mall, toward the cells, he noticed something was missing. He paused. “Did someone smack you on the head with it and you got frustrated, huh Reed?”

He was drinking from his bad mood cup. Yeah. A grown ass police officer, who's mood you could tell by choice of his mug. A real professional. “Bugger off, it went missing a good two hours ago.” 

“Really? Too bad, might have gone right ahead and planted one on you right now.”

Reeds face seemed to pass all stages of grief all at once. A sight to behold. “ Just do your job.” Before finally heading for his desk he asked,” You off tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Ha! Merry Christmas to me then!”

“Wow, thanks and fuck you too.”

“No, no, I mean if you aren't here, neither is the tin can. That really is a gift.”

“Yeah, I'm sticking to fuck you. He's part of the team now” making the perpetrator move, he added, “ get the used to it.”

Later, when Hank got home it was suspiciously quiet. The only one greeting him was Sumo, buming his head against his leg. “Heya boy. Where's your favorite pillow, huh?” Hank was almost waiting for his partner to just pop up from out of the bathroom or something. He was always very silent as he moved, but usually he knew when Hank got home, and came to greet him. Not today though. 

Quickly reverting back to his old habits, Hank warmed up some leftovers and poured himself a glass of Whiskey. The good thing about drinking less was that, when you actually needed it, there was more booze in the house. 

About three glasses in, neither the TV, nor petting Sumo was distraction enough anymore. Hank had to admit that he was worried now. Looking for his phone, he realized that he really needed to clean out his coat. He didn't know what was more worrisome, the amount of trash, or hold old some of these pieces of paper were. He threw them all on the ground, they were just in the way anyways.

“Pick up the damn phone....”tapping on the living room desk, Hank began to hate that damn dial tone. “Pick u-”

“Hank?”

“Chris? Where are you?”  
There was some ruckus in the background, rustling, beeping and a few voices talking over one another “What? “

“Where are you?”

“Hold on a second”, detective Miller talked to someone away from the phone, barely audible. Why the fuck was it so loud in the background? “ Hank, you there?”

“Yeah. What's going on?”

Hank didn't like the length of the pause. “Uh, there was a shooting and we're just about done cleaning up.”

“Anyone hurt?”

That fucking pause again. ”He hit the ones he meant to. We were too late and only made him escalate even further. The bastard would have killed the entire neighborhood if we'd let him”

Ah shit. “Sorry man. Sometimes there's just nothing you can do to stop those assholes. You alright?”

“Yeah. Just a few scratches.” Another short conversation off the phone. “Could you thank Connor for me?”

“He's not with you?”

“No. He said he still had something to take care of. Left like an hour ago.” Hank massaged his eyes. That damn idiot. “ Without him, I'd surely be dead. So, just tell him thanks, yeah?”

“Sure.”

After hanging up, he just sat there. Where the hell did he go? Something to take care of? At this late at night? He probably had another lead and went off on his own. He was probably neck deep in some sort of stupid dangerous shit right about now. 

The front door slowly opened. He was right there. “Oh, you're still up.”

Storming right at him, Hank dropped his phone and grabbed the idiots shoulders. “WHERE WERE YOU?”

“Lieutenant, I-”

“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!”

Slightly jiggling free from Hank's grasp on his left shoulder, Connor brought up a bag he'd been holding to Hank's face. “I got you a Christmas present.”

“For fucks sake Connor” Hank put his arms around his partner. “Don't you ever scare me like that again.” After a few moments, he felt the other's arms close around him as well. “Next time, you call me or something, you hear me?”

He could feel Connor smile against his shoulder. “Sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Sighing, he let go of his flat mate. “Yeah well, it worked.” He returned to the couch. “I need another drink.” While Connor dressed in something more comfortable, Hank leaned back his head onto the couch. That guy was going to end up giving him a heart attack. He knew he could take care of himself, he knew he was stronger than most officers on the force, smarter than any of them. Still. He would probably never stop worrying about that idiot. 

Suddenly, something tickled his nose. When he opened his eyes, something ugly and green was dangling over his face. “Is that Reed's mistletoe?”

“Yeah.”Even upside down, that cocky smile was fascinating. 

“Good one.” Slowly, Connor bend over to Hank's face, touching his cheek with his thumb. “What're you doing?”

“I believe it is custom to kiss, when underneath a mistletoe, is it not?”

“So you stole it as an excuse?”

“Well,” by now, his lips were only inches away, “ I didn't want to startle you again.” Stroking his cheek, Connor lowered his lips onto Hank's almost painfully slowly. How the hell did he taste this sweet? Hank figured it was better not to ask himself that and instead just enjoy the tingling his sweet kiss send through his old body. 

When their lips separated, Connor didn't move much. “So, you done thinking?” God, what the hell was that sound in Hank's voice? He almost didn't even recognize it. 

“Plenty.” Another sweet, short kiss. Hank's head started to swim. “You're a good,”each of the following words was punctuated by a kiss. “kind, headstrong, and hard working man” 

“You think so?”

“I know so. Moreover, you've always been there for me, when I'm with you, everything seems lighter, better.” As if his heart wasn't already racing enough, Connor's next kiss was more intense. More emotional. Hank reached up, burying one hand in Con's hair, holding on. He made sure to return the kiss with the same, if not a little more intensity. 

When they parted, Hank was happy to notice a slight blue blush in his partner's cheeks. It was adorable. “I love you too, moron.” Connor's eyes widened and he'd never seen such a bright smile on the androids face. Even upside down, it was beautiful. 

Moving around the couch, Connor offered Hank his hand. Taking it, Hank rose and laid a hand on the other's waist, drawing him close. “Last chance to change your mind, without any repercussions.”  
He looked straight into the the lieutenant's eyes. “I love you, Hank. No take backs.”

Reaching for his neck, Hank drew him into a deep kiss. “Good. Cause I was lying.” Connor had taken over his old heart by storm. He'd tried to fight it, he really had. But he was powerless against those big brown eyes, and those sweet, seductive kisses he was still relentlessly placing on his lips. 

“It's been a long day, how about we go to bed?”Smiling against his lips, still refusing to separate their lips for longer than a few seconds, Connor walked backwards and slowly pulled the old mount of awkward with him. Hank let him. It was nice not having to think for once. Just concentrating on the softness of his partner's lips, the way his hair felt, the little movements under Hank's hand as he walked them through the house. 

Before he noticed, they'd already entered the bedroom and Connor closed the door behind them. Seeing his chance, Hank pushed the smaller guy back, backing him against the door. Connor was too surprised to stop him. Hank's left hand wandered from the back of the brunet's head to his face, cupping it. Carefully, he massaged his jaw, before applying slight pressure.

Thankfully Connor understood the suggestion and parted his lips, allowing Hank to explore his mouth with his tongue. A little sound escaped the android, filling Hank with the determination to draw out more of it. Connor moved both his hands up and put his arms around Hank's neck, pulling him in, and burying one of his hands in the silver locks. Hank had to support himself on the door with his left hand. 

Hank wished he had more patience, but life really was too for that kind of crappy virtue. Slowly, he let the hand on the android's side slide down, caressing his side on the way. Carefully, he let his hand slip under Con's shirt, trying not to startle him. After all, it probably was his first time. 

To Hank's satisfaction, Connor leaned into his touch, as well as tightening the grasp on his neck. If he had longer nails, he'd sure have left scratch marks by now. Moving his hand up, Hank explored the firm chest beneath his hand. If he didn't know his partner was an android, he wouldn't have been able to guess. When he brushed over his upper chest, Connor drew in a sharp breath. “Hank”

His own name echoed in his head like it was a cave. It really didn't matter. Con was as human as the next guy. The way he moved underneath his hand, tangled his hair, looked at him with those big doe eyes, asking him to push further. Hank was all too happy to comply. 

While his left hand continued exploring the brunet's chest, it was shortly joined by his left one as well, before it carefully ventured further down, slightly tracing with his nails. Connor repeated that sound Hank was hoping to hear more of. He let his fingers circle the androids hip bone for a bit. “You doing ok?”

Connor hummed against his lips in agreement. “Perfectly.” Moving one of his slender hands on Hanks back, tip toeing on it, he added, “Go on.” He didn't need to ask twice. 

Ignoring rules of politeness, Hank skipped any steps above clothing, and slowly let his hand slip into his partner's comfy pants. Good thing those were as wide as they were, made the whole thing a lot easier. Reaching his goal, Hank was only mildly surprised to find that CyberLife had deemed it necessary to fully equip their high tech officer. You never know when you're going to need to use some genitals to further a case. 

As Hank stroke down on Connor's member, he could feel his own heart rate increase. God. It'd been so long. Even longer with another guy. College was a weird time. Taking his partner into his hand fully, he felt him mewling into his mouth. He gently started stroking, while massaging the other's tongue with his own. Feeling Con's short nails dig into his neck and back send even more waves of lust through him. 

As he continued his movements, he noticed what he would usually call heavy breathing. Good to know some things even worked for synthetic humans. After a while, he felt the other push back at him. Puzzled, but not wanting to be overbearing, Hank moved back. To his surprise, Con kept pushing him back, but followed suit, leading him to the bed. 

Before he knew it, Hank got gently pushed onto his own bed, so he would sit down. “What?”, the brunet teased, mounting onto his lab, “you think you're the only one who has things he wants to do?”

Letting out a soft laugh, Hank reached up, drawing their lips back together, as his other hand found it's way back between his partner's thighs. Impatiently, Connor opened Hank's shirt and graced over his chest. Each time he felt the somewhat cold fingers touch his skin, he felt his body turn up the heat. Maybe he was too old any of this stuff, but he didn't care. Connor moving on his lap drove him crazy. 

His left hand, which had long since left the other's neck,slowly wandered down over his shoulders, sides, lingered on his hips, and finally rested on his behind. If he had his was, Hank would move faster, but he had to make sure Connor was okay at all times. Wanted to give him any chance to call it quits. 

Making sure Hank forgot any thoughts of quitting, the android supported himself on his big shoulders and pressed his body closer to his own, effectively rubbing on Hank through his pants. “Fuck.”

Hank's patience was really being tested and running thin. He started kissing first up to Con's cheek and ear, slightly nibbling it. As he'd hoped, the brunet let his head fall to the back, beautifully exposing his neck, which he of course proceeded to cover in kisses. Meanwhile, he removed his hand from out of Con's pants and grabbed onto both his butt cheeks. “Mind taking off those pants?”

“Not at all.”Smiling, Connor raised himself up enough to free himself of his pants. Now in his underwear, he returned to kissing Hank. “Mind helping me with the rest?” As a response, Hank let out a small laugh and slipped his finger into the side of Con's boxers, only slowly tugging on them. Connor went back to placing his hands on Hank's chest. 

He was trailing over collar bone, chest and stomach, taking it all in, when took his lower lip and softly bit it, while slightly moving his hips. 

Just to aggravate him, Hank stopped moving his hands. “Impatient, are we?” 

Letting one hand drop to Hank's pelvis, fingers dancing on the edge of his pants, he remarked, “and so are you ”, before lightly touching Hank's tip through the cloth. 

Logically, this prompted Hank to finally get rid of the damn boxers, and pulling his partner back on his lap. He couldn't wait to feel him around himself. He wondered, if it was going to feel any different from being with a human, but he would find out soon enough. Then he remembered. “Wait.”

“What is it? Something wrong?”

Placing another soft kiss on the other's lips, he answered “No, no. Just. You gotta fetch me something.” Pointing towards his side desk, he added, “ there is a bottle in the second drawer. Get that for me, will ya.”

“What's the magic word?”he mumbled, pressing himself closer to Hank. Feeling Connor hard against his chest like that was wildly unfair. He was trying to be reasonable here. 

“Pretty please?”, he purred.

Promptly, Connor removed himself from his lap and quickly got the lube. Slowly, he got back into his former position. For a while, Hank let his partner get back into it, kissing him and caressing his back and butt. Meanwhile, Con seemed to enjoy teasing him. He kept grinding against him, gracing his chest and the edge of his pants. When he carefully reached into them, Hank took it as a sign to go on. 

He picked up some of the lube, carefully so he wouldn't interrupt any of what either of them was doing. Slowly, his hand made its way to his entrance, resting his index finger just short of it. “You-” a moan escaped him. Connor had began stroking him. 

Gently stroking both his erection and some hair out of his face he asked, “ You were saying?”

Forcefully calming his breathing, Hank moved his finger a little. “I was trying to ask you, if you were ready, before you so rudely interrupted.”

“Oh I am sorry”,he said as he said as he tightened his grip, “and ready.”

Carefully, Hank entered into the cocky idiot. For a moment, his hands on Hank's body halted, before his free hand grabbed onto Hank's shoulder. He couldn't hide his smile. Making someone as in control and as organized by nature as Connor lose his thought was a great pleasure. 

The only greater pleasure was seeing the young officer blush a deep blue, and being unable to maintain their kisses, as he needed the air elsewhere. Hank took it slow, made sure Con could get used to having something moving inside himself. To his relieve, he realized that the androids body responded just fine, maybe even a little better than a human would have. 

Before inserting a second finger, he restocked on lube, which gave Connor a chance to resume a more firm grip on Hank. He'd not stopped touching him, but mostly he'd lost his focus. Hank didn't mind. Most anything the brunet was doing sent lighting bolts through his body, so even the soft stroking was fine with him. 

Now though, he had to be careful not to focus on himself too much. It was important to take care of his partner first. Just as carefully as before, he added his second finger, increasing the effort to stretch Connor as much as possible.

“Hank” Connor's voice was hoarse. He stopped touching Hank and supported himself on his broad thigh and shoulder. 

“You doing ok, Con?” He made sure to have eye contact. 

“Yeah.” Connor's following kiss was hungry, as if trying to consume Hank where he sat. “I want more.”

Hank chuckled. “Working on it. Relax.”

For a moment, Connor seemed satisfied with waiting and making out. Judging by the moans he let out in between, he was definitely enjoying himself. Then, his kisses became more demanding. He reached for Hank's zipper, impatiently fumbling with it. To his advantage, his fingers were agile even now, removing the obstacle in basically no time. He pushed the pants down as far as they would go in this position. “Now”

“Connor, slow down.”

But he wouldn't listen. He shut Hank up with more kisses, pushing him back onto his back. He then proceeded to climb into position. The way he was leaning over him right now, took Hank's remaining breath away. “Don't hurt yourself”

Slowly grinding on Hank's hardness, kissing him deeply once more, Connor made it clear he knew what he wanted. “I won't.”

Sitting up, he placed one hand on Hank's stomach, reaching for his erection with the other. Hank drew in a sharp breath. Fuck. What a sight. Slowly, Connor lowered himself onto Hank. While the brunet let his head fall back, Hank kept his eyes fixed on him. He felt like nothing he'd every experienced, and Hank felt himself twitch within him. It would be a miracle, if he was going to last long. 

Holding onto Con's hips to stabilize him, he let the young officer breathe. Hank hoped he hadn't bitten of more than he could chew. “Con? You good?”

Looking at him through heavy eyelids, Connor answered with a soft, yet hoarse voice, “Yeah. I just need a moment.”

“Take your time. You continue whenever you're ready, alright?”  
His partner bent down and softly kissed him. Hank would never be able to choose which kind of kiss was his favorite. His soft kisses were like heaven, making Hank feel as if he was light as air, while his demanding kisses made him burn with want. Overall, he just hoped Con would never tire of kissing him. 

Slowly, carefully, the brunet started moving his hips. Hank's grip on the other's hips tightened. He felt himself mewling into his mouth. Smiling against his lips, Connor started to find a rhythm wich suited them both. As Hank started to match it with his own hip movements, Connor straightened himself out, moaning. “Fuck, Hank.”

He got him swearing? This whole thing really was priceless. His own breaths were heavy and unsteady. He wasn't used to this kind of thing anymore, and it felt much better than he last remembered. Steadily, Connor increased his pace, which Hank kept up to. He made sure to stabilize his partner firmly, with one hand, while ha moved the other between his legs. As he took a hold of his erection, Connor slumped over a bit, holding onto Hank's shoulders. Good. He wanted Connor to finish first and was sure he wasn't going to hold on much longer. 

Increasing the speed of both his hands and hips, he watched Con's face closely. Each facet of his expression was pure gold. 

“Hank”, he was barely able to speak, “Hank I'll”

“Yeah.”It was more of a grunt than a word, but Hank didn't care. As Connor's speed peaked, Hank stroked his tip, sending him over the edge. As Connor let out a loud, long moan, a warm fluid spilled onto Hank's hand and stomach. While it wasn't actually sperm, Hank was still impressed that CyberLife apparently thought of everything.

Hank didn't get much time to think about anymore. While slowing down, his partner continued riding him mercilessly. It didn't take long until he felt himself close to the edge. “Connor”, his voice barely worked, “you should move.”

“No.” he kissed him deeply, taking his breath away, and increasing his efforts. 

“Connor”he moaned at his lips as he came. 

Connor spent the night curled up in Hank's arms. They could worry about cleaning up tomorrow. If someone had told him, he was going to end up helplessly falling in love with an android a few months ago, he would have laughed in their faces. Not only didn't he think highly of those guys, no. He was much too old for any of this nonsense. Too old to get used to another person in his life again. He was fine being his old, bitter self. At least that's what he'd wanted to believe. Turns out, you're never for love after all.


End file.
